Computer Graphics Laboratory resources allow me to visualize macromolecules' 3D structures and gain insight into putative mechanisms for their action. I use these resources to run programs for testing various aspects of macromolecular interactions, such as docking, electrostatic properties, etc. Recently, my work has focused on investigating structures of RNA, RNA binding proteins, and RNA-peptide interactions. CGL resources also facilitate my sequence-based bioinformatics research.